As disclosed in JP 10-57323A (Patent Literature 1), there are conventional blood pressure meter cuffs that include a cuff band configured to be wrapped around a wrist, and an air bladder that is provided in the cuff band and receives a supply of air in order to compress an artery of the wrist.
With the conventional blood pressure meter cuff, a reduction in the capacity of the air bladder is achieved due to the air bladder having a cross shape in a plan view. More specifically, the air bladder is composed of a wide portion with a large width (length in a direction orthogonal to the direction of wrapping around the wrist), and narrow portions that are provided on the two sides in the wrapping direction of the large-width portion and are narrower than the wide portion.